CZ2I28 Delta
CZ2I28 Delta (シズ・デルタ / CZ2I28・Δ) is an automaton battle maid and member of the "Pleiades Six Stars," the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance CZ Delta is a girl that is short in stature and has red-gold straight long hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an emerald color and target-mark on the pupil. Her face is very delicate, it looks as if it was artificially crafted by hand. She wears accessories with military camouflage patterns. While her face is beautiful, she does not show her emotions and talks in a flat tone. Her attire is similar to that of Narberal and Yuri. However, the biggest difference between her attire and theirs are her urban camouflage accessories and the cute sticker attached to a corner of her skirt with '1 yen' written on it. The other significant difference would be the white gun she often has holstered on her waist like how one would wear a sword. Personality CZ2I28 Delta appears emotionless and has a silent nature. Her Karma is relatively high, which makes her, along with Yuri Alpha, one of the two "safe" Pleiades to humans. Though she usually ignores conversations from humans, sometimes there is a possibility to communicate with her. CZ2I28 Delta hates cannibalism but likes cute things, such as Eclair Ecleir Eicler. At the same time, she also takes pleasure in hugging the struggling Eclair like a doll. She would often hug things she finds cute until someone of authority would tell her to let go. She would paste a One-Yen Sticker on the things that she likes. Background CZ2I28 Delta was created as one of the battle maids to be part of the Pleiades. They served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because she is unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, her only real purpose was to distract the invaders until the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown are able to fully prepare for their final stand in the throne room. CZ2I28 Delta's creator was one of the Supreme Beings, other than Tabula Smaragdina, responsible for the design of the Treasury's security systems in Nazarick. Thus, her character settings are set to be familiar with Nazarick's mechanism unlocking methods. CZ's knowledge of those mechanisms had been part of the backstory her creator had made for her. She is the most popular member of the Pleiades among the Homunculus Maids. The Homunculus Maids even fight among themselves to sit next to her and some of them even want a hug pillow of her. Chronology The Undead King Arc Shizu along with her sisters are ordered by Momonga to guard the entrance of the 9th Floor. She and the other Pleiades are on standby and waiting.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Shizu silently greeted Ainz upon his return to Nazarick in the Treasury with Albedo and Yuri Alpha. Together, they made their way through the Treasury's defenses with ease due to their undead and artificial statuses. Entering the inner Treasury the group encounter Tabula Smaragdina. Sensing something amiss, Albedo realized the one standing before them was a fake and ordered for the impostor's destruction. Both Shizu and Yuri were hesitant to attack the form of the Supreme Being. The situation was defused when Ainz ordered Pandora's Actor to reveal himself. After Ainz had retrieved the World Items and bequeathing Pandora's Actor with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, she assisted Pandora's Actor in moving treasure to the Throne Room.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Shizu and her sisters Yuri and Entoma were sent by Ainz to help Narberal Gamma in her work as an adventurer.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Two Leaders Arc Shizu appeared in Nazarick canteen holding Eclair like a plush doll. Because she is the most popular of the Pleiades among the Homunculus Maids, the maids soon started to invite her to eat with them. Ignoring the maids, she looked around the canteen looking for someone. Shizu sees Lupusregina and says that she finally found the person she was looking for. She told Lupusregina to stop using invisibility so much, but her sister replies that it is her usual habit.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Dark Hero's Story Arc Shizu was selected to help Yuri as the host of the auction made by the Floor Guardians. She helped Yuri by collecting the requests made by the guardians. She let out a single "uwah" after reading one of the inappropriate requests.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc The Maid Tea Party Arc Shizu Delta participated in the monthly Pleiades report and tea party along with her sisters. When Narberal reported her work with Ainz, she and her sisters got jealous of her due to her closeness to Ainz and she said that Narberal was being cocky. She reported her work with Yuri as they held the 1st Great Tomb of Nazarick Love Love Ainz-sama Guardians' Special Grand Auction and said it was a terrible name. Shizu got angry because Entoma accidentally spilled blood in her drink. She decided to make Entoma drink it as a punishment.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Maid Tea Party The Men in the Kingdom Arc Shizu Delta participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom. She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with Yuri Alpha. They fought against Evileye and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Shizu along with her fellow Pleiades encountered Dragon Hunt on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They were sent to see if the Nazarick Old Guarders were able to capture enemies trying to escape from the tomb. To her and the other Pleiades surprise, Dragon Hunt decided to stay and fight. She and her sisters tried to cheer for the Dragon Hunt workers but they were easily slaughtered by the Nazarick Old Guarders.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb The Pleiades Day Arc While invisible, Shizu was hugging one of Aura's Spear Needles, much to its dismay, on the 6th Floor. Aura brought this attention to Yuri Alpha when the latter was looking for Shizu. When Yuri attempted to extract her sister from the magical beast, Shizu refused to let go. It was only until Yuri told her that she was under orders from Ainz did she relent, allowing the Spear Needle to escape. Shizu explained since Eclair has been avoiding her, she came to the 6th Floor because it was full of cute animals which she could cuddle. To brighten her sister's mood, Yuri promised to tell Ainz who perhaps might give her a pet of her own.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Shizu was mentioned by Ainz that he tested his Control Amnesia spell on her. Fortunately, no problems were found with her after the test.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of The Land of Dwarves The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Either Shizu or her Doppel-maid participated in the fight against Ainz along with Jaldaboath as part of a mock battle in the city. Prior to the start of the battle, Shizu's combat abilities were enhanced thanks to her sister Aureole Omega. Once the fight commences, she was given the task among the Pleiades of hiding in one of the buildings secretly. There, she would shoot her magic bullets at Ainz, disrupting him from successfully casting his spells.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Later not long after Ainz supposedly fell in battle, Shizu showed up in the Holy Kingdom's Liberation base of operations, now supposedly under the Sorcerer King's direct authority. As a security precaution, she was put in chains and placed under house arrest in one of the abandoned noble houses. It was around this time that the Zern representative, Beebeebee, came to request the humans to liberate their prince in return for their co-operation. Prince Caspond used this as an opportunity to both test Shizu's supposed loyalty. He was hoping to increase their chances of success, appointed her to work with Neia Baraja on rescuing the prince and liberating the city of Kalinsha. After getting to know each other and easing the tense situation between the two, both Neia and Shizu decided they will carry out the rescue together and started to form a bond over their loyalty to the Sorcerer King. The two infiltrated the demi-human occupied city of Kalinsha through the Zern help by hiding inside of barrels which were covered in meat to hide their scent. After they reach the base of the castle, they climbed up the walls and reached the room which was prepared by the Zern by having a rope tied to a cupboard so they can reach the room underneath. Thus they carefully infiltrated the inner halls and reach the prince's room that was guarded by two very powerful Vah Uns. After a bit of long struggle they were both defeated, one at the guard station and one when they were crossing the walkway. Then they met with the Zern prince, Beebeezee, and informed him about the Zerns. So after he was informed that they came to his rescue and that his father the king had been killed, he immediately went with them to meet the other Zerns to figure out what to do next. When he was discussing their future with other Zerns, Neia hence suggests they go to the Sorcerer Kingdom as refugees, which surprise both him and Shizu. After some deliberations, they decided to went along with her suggestion; only to learn that one of the three demon commanders will arrive in their location shortly. It was then decided this would be a chance to take out one of Jaldabaoth's commanders and cripple the alliance organization. So Shizu, Neia, the Prince and his followers joined forces together to battle the demon, and win.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer Thus, they later ensure victory for all parties involved; with the city of Kalinsha re-captured and both Shizu and Neia became heroes for their success in the operation. Shizu continued to support Neia as she used her new fame to form the Sorcerer King's Rescue Team and help her with various works. When the final battle at Prart began, she was at Neia's side to also protect her. Their team battled the demi-human force alongside the rest of Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. Once Ainz puts an end to Jaldaboath's terror through killing the demon, they cheer on and congratulate him for his victory.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation After bidding farewell and having said goodbye to Neia, Shizu returned with Ainz to the Sorcerer Kingdom. When Ainz asked about her relationship with Neia, she agreed that they are friends.Overlord Volume 13 Epilogue Trivia * In the Web Novel, CZ2I28 Delta was created by Tabula Smaragdina. * Her favorite food is a drink with extremely high calories. It tastes like strawberries, chocolate, and banana. Interestingly, she shared a chocolate drink with Neia Baraja. * She is called just CZ by Yuri Alpha (pronounced as Shizu) in the second Drama CD. Narberal also called her CZ in the trailer of the second Drama CD. Thus, it is likely that her other sisters will call her CZ as well. * It can be presumed that CZ2I28 Delta was not created by Garnet until or after YGGDRASIL was updated with "Valkyrie's Downfall" patch. * She's the first NPC that formally makes a friend of an inhabitant of the New World. * The first two letters of her name CZ are likely in reference to a firearms manufacturer, also referencing the fact her weapons happen to be a firearm. Quotes * (To Aura and Yuri): "...Ainz-sama is the nicest of all the Supreme Beings because he stayed behind." * (To Yuri about Neuronist Painkill): "...Neuronist is androgynous and thus has no gender, but why does it call itself 'onee-chan'?" * (To Neia): "...Chocolate-flavored. Calories are a little high...around 2000, But don’t worry. Eating good food and getting fat is a long-cherished ambition for women, according to a certain great person." * (To Neia about Ultimate Shooting Star Super): "He lent you an excellent runecrafted weapon. You should spread the word of Ainz-sama's greatness." * (To Neia): "It is a shame, but also true. Well, I know you must be shocked. I understand very well. Still, that is where you stand now. However, if you work for Ainz-sama, someday you will be able to call him Ainz-sama too. Devote yourself to it." * (To Neia): "...Neia. It is a predecessor's duty to teach those who come after them." * (To Neia): "...Don't mention it. One must show kindness to those who know of Ainz-sama's greatness." * (To Neia): "This I swear in the name of the Supreme One, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama...However, if Neia dies and is resurrected, that still counts as keeping my word, right?" * (To Neia): "...If you knew how strong the henchman demon was, you and the others might have been afraid and not carried out the operation. But for the sake of Ainz-sama's victory...we must win this battle. That was why I lied." * (To Neia): "...Good girl. If you were cuter, I'd put a sticker on you. Maybe a furry sticker." * (To Neia): "...Neia. I like you. Now that I've gotten used to it, your face is quite cute." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:CZ2128 Delta Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Automatons Category:Maids Category:Assassins Category:Snipers Category:Stalkers Category:Pleiades Category:9th Floor Hierarchy Category:Sorcerer King's Rescue Team Category:Nazarick